<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Care of Me by EyesOfHorus82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558614">Take Care of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfHorus82/pseuds/EyesOfHorus82'>EyesOfHorus82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin - Freeform, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din Djarin Whump, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfHorus82/pseuds/EyesOfHorus82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events on Nevarro, Din and the Child are looking for a shelter to hide and to heal. Both have to get used to be a clan of two now. Will some time together will make them grow as a team? One shot.</p><p>Updated! German Version in Chapter 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Original Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, this is my first fic here on AO3. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Take care of me </p><p> </p><p>They flew from Nevarro as fast as they could, leaving so many questions and hardships behind. But when they finally had entered hyperspace, Din gradually felt his tension loosening a little bit. He took some deep breaths and leaned back in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>But since his adrenaline subsided slowly, he really felt exhaustion and the effects of his injuries. Even though IG-11 had treated his skull fracture and stopped the bleeding of the lacerations for now, Din supposed that he actually got even more hurt than he had assumed at first. </p><p> </p><p>IG-11 had told him to rest and cure his concussion as soon as possible and take some time to heal and rest. Din didn't believe it first, but now he felt the nurse Droid was right. Now he felt his back hurt with every movement and every breath he took. He felt a stinging in his side and some crunching of his ribs. In addition to that, Din's headaches came over him along with some nausea. "Probably the concussion." he thought and tried to suppress his groaning and tried to relax because he didn't want the kid to be worried about him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where do we go, Kid? “ Din asked the child and gingerly turned around just to see his foundling playing in his new pendant, Din gave to him." I'm glad you like it." the mandalorian said tiredly but with a smile on his face. But more and more he felt the fatigue overwhelming him and the pain of his injuries didn't make this easier. He sighed and the kid started to look kind of worried at him. The little one knew his guardian wasn't feeling so well. </p><p> </p><p>"What about returning to Kuiil's place? I suppose we will be save there for a few days." Din mumbled but the thought of Kuiil was like a stab right into his stomach. The brave ugnaught had lost his life while he was protecting the child. And although they only have known each other for a quite short time, Din really mourned for his friend. Kuiil helped him so much but in the end he had to pay with his life. </p><p> </p><p>"Rest in peace, my friend…" Din whispered and placed his hand over his heart. A few hours later, they arrived at their destination. Everything was the same as they had left it, except that no one was living here anymore. Din was quite surprised that the Jawas haven't begun to raid his place, so he assumed the ugnaught had some really effective safety protocols which would be quite a benefit for the mandalorian and the child. </p><p> </p><p>They left the ship with some supplies and most importantly some medpacks and stuff for Din to finally treat his wounds properly. The Child was excited to be here again and quickly waddled to the front door as fast as his little legs carried him. "Take it slowly, Kid. I don't know if we actually can get in." Din called after the child, but as soon as the little one was standing in front of the door, it swung open. The mandalorian was suspicious at first, but he guessed the ugnaught might have forecasted their return. </p><p> </p><p>Din entered the house and placed his stuff in front on the small dining table. But when he bend down to pick up the child, he saw a small piece of paper with a note on it. It must have fallen from the table. Din picked it up and started reading "My dear friend, please feel free to return when I should die in action. I hope my house will be a safe shelter for you and your child. Good luck, I have spoken, K." The mandalorian felt his heart skipping some beats while he was reading the note and he painfully realized that he had better friends than he thought. </p><p> </p><p>" Looks like Kuiil is going to help us once more." Din said to the kid and the little one immediately noticed the sad tone in his voice. With a low coo, he put his three fingers hand on the mandalorian arm. Din smiled at the comforting gesture and put him on a chair." So, I think it's time to get your dinner, Kid." he said and searched for the food in his backpack. He went to the shelf and fetched a plate for the child, where he prepared some bread and dry meat. As soon as Din reached the plate to him, the little one began to bolt the food down because he was so hungry. </p><p> </p><p>But when he watched his foster dad almost bracing himself against the table, he stretched his short arm to offer him some of his food. Din smiled weakly. "That's really kind of you, but you can eat it, I'm not hungry" he said, trying to reassure the kid he was doing well, but he wasn't. In fact Din had to struggle with nausea and felt his legs almost were not longer capable of carrying his weight any more. He sat down on the opposite side and put his palms on his helmet to support his throbbing head. </p><p> </p><p>After the kid was finished, he put him into his pram, waiting until he was asleep. Now Din had time to take care of himself and grabbed his medpack and locked himself in the bathroom. It was small but it actually  even had a bathtub in it, which he considered using after he had patched up himself. First he removed his helmet and took a look into the mirror. He saw the deep cuts across his face and the whole right side of his head was sticky with blood. </p><p> </p><p>Din sighed and began removing his armor and clothes down to his underwear. Now he had to face the facts of how bad his condition actually was. The blood from his lacerations and a gash on the back of his neck, where Gideon had shot him first, covered his right shoulder and reached down even under the right side of his chest. He had bruises on his shoulders, elbows and his chest, caused by the Shockwave of the explosion and the really hard impact on the ground. But when he turned around his back looked even more horrible. He had still bleeding abrasions on his shoulder blades and his lower back. When he touched his sides, he flinched by pain of at least two broken ribs. </p><p> </p><p>Din sighed and supported himself on the sink. He knew it would take some time to heal and he was well aware of not being able to attend any fight in his current state. But he acknowledged, he had no choice than to take his time now or he might not be able to ensure the safety of his foundling. </p><p> </p><p>He filled the sink with water and grabbed a small towel. Carefully, Din began to clean his wounds, starting at those, which hurt the less. Slowly he wiped the blood from his neck and chest, watching the water turning more and more red. The lacerations on his neck and head hurt when he just got near them, so he decided to rinse his hair first to get all the sticky blood and dirt out of the wound. </p><p> </p><p>When he was finished, Din had to support himself on the sink. The pain almost became unbearable for him but he tried to relax with some deep breaths. Suddenly he heard the child cooing from outside, almost sounding if he wanted to ask if he was OK. "I'm fine, Kid. Go back to sleep!"  the mandalorian called through the closed door. He waited a few minutes to make sure the kid was quiet again and started dabbing the gashes with the cloth. With a pained groan he finished his work. </p><p> </p><p>Exhausted he got his bag and took out three bacta patches, unfortunately the only few he had. "I need to restock those soon" he whispered, while he was applying them on his neck, shoulders and lower back. "That's it for now, time for some more pleasant things." he mumbled and let hot water into the bathtub. Soon the bathroom was filled with steam and Din slipped into the hot water. At first it burnt a little on his skin, but when he leaned back and rested his head on the rim, he felt his sore muscles relaxing. Din closed his eyes and let out a pleased sigh, because he hasn't done this for years. </p><p> </p><p>The mandalorian dozed off a bit but was suddenly awake when he heard something scratching on the door. Quickly, Din got out of the bathtub, wrapped a towel around his hips and grabbed his helmet and blaster. Cautiously he opened the door and looked around. But his tension vanished immediately, when he noticed the kid was standing in front of him. He sighed. "You're supposed to be sleeping, it's late, Kid" Din said with a more strict tone. But then he saw the kid lowering his arms, which he had stretched toward him and lowered his ears into a really sad looking level. Now the mandalorian looked at two dark, watery eyes and a small trembling lip. </p><p> </p><p>Din took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Okay, come in" he grunted and picked him up. They returned to the bathroom and Din slipped right back into the water. With his helmet on now, it felt quite less comfortable. The kid stood beside the tub and watched him, almost constantly wiping his visor because it was misting up from the steam. The little one reached for his arm. "What is it? Wanna join?" Din asked him and lifted him up. He removed the kids brown robe and placed him into the water. Now the little one was smiling from ear to ear and started splashing around. But Din noticed the kids arm was bruised where the Scout Troopers had punched him. "Looks like we both received some damage in this fight." the mandalorian said softly but the little one was too busy playing in the water. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I knew you would like that, little womb rat" Din chuckled and splashed some water back at the child, who began splashing and laughing even more. "Easy, little man, you won, I give up" Din said and raised his arms to surrender. The Kid chirped happily and kept on playing but soon noticed the bacta patches on Din's body. Slowly he lowered his ears in concern, but Din didn't notice because he almost had doze off again. </p><p> </p><p>Astonishing quickly, the little one climbed up to Din's chest and reached for the patch on his shoulder. He focused and began force-healing Din's shoulder. But soon the mandalorian jerked awake from his slumber and noticed the kid had nuzzled up on his chest after he was exhausted from healing his foster dad. "Okay, let's get out of here, before we both fall asleep." Din acknowledged and slowly got up, keeping the kid close, so he didn't slip from his arm. The Child affirmatively cooed and snuggled closer on Din's skin. </p><p> </p><p>Without waking the child, Din managed to dry himself and his little companion and got dressed for the night. “At least, he's sleeping finally” the mandalorian muttered and placed the little one into his pram, both going back into the main room. There was a big couch, where Din wanted to spend the night. He looked for a pillow and a blanket and found some in Kuiils closet. In a few minutes he had prepared his bed, letting the kids pram hovering right beside him. Exhausted he laid down, removing his helmet, since the child was fast asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Din closed his eyes and felt his body getting heavier and slacker, but suddenly, the child cooed in his pram, so he put his helmet back on quickly. “I need to find a solution for this problem.” he thought to himself and put his hand on the edge of the pram, pulling it down, so he was able to take a look inside from his level of height. The kid looked at him and tilted his head. “Goodnight, Kid. We both need to get our sleep now. So lie back down, close your eyes and just sleep, okay?” Din said tiredly and leaned back to his pillow. But he soon was well aware of the fact that he couldn't sleep with his helmet on tonight, because it constantly added pressure to his wounds. But he left it on nevertheless. </p><p> </p><p>Soon he was asleep, but the kid woke up in the middle of the night. He sensed that his guardian wasn't feeling well, since he had seen the patches. The child bent over the edge of his pram, to look after Din, who was in deep sleep. Slowly the little one climbed out of the pram and hopped on the couch. In the same second, the mandalorian turned to his side, revealing a big red spot on his pillow and blood sticking on the edge of his helmet. The kids eyes widened and he slowly approached Din. Carefully, the little one tried to reach underneath his helmet to heal his wound, but the mandalorian turned on his back again. The kid sighed and watched how the pillow got more and more soaked with blood. </p><p> </p><p>The little one had no choice than to wake him up, but after a few attempts he wasn't sure if Din was just sleeping or unconscious. Cautiously, he climbed on the mandalorians chest and bent over his visor, trying to see something. But he couldn't so he slipped off him again, trying to reach the back of Dins neck from the side. But as soon as the Kid touched the wound, Din jerked awake from his sleep. The little one almost fell backwards off the couch and the mandalorian grabbed him in the last moment. He pulled him close and soon he felt the stinging pain now even more. A sudden dizziness forced Din to lie back for a moment, since the room began spinning in front of his eyes. Slowly he reached behind his neck and looked at his, in blood covered, fingers. </p><p> </p><p>The kid watched him worried and sat down beside him. Din turned his head to him and groaned by the pain. “I don't feel so good, Kid....” Din whispered. The mandalorian looked at the worried face of the kid watching him which was getting more and more blurred. Now he knew, he hadn't taken his concussion seriously enough. With that thought, he passed out. </p><p> </p><p>With a worried coo, the kid began patting on his helmet, desperately trying to wake his foster dad. The child knew that he had to do something now. He closed his eyes and focused, slowly he let the helmet slip off Din´s head. Now he had to realize, the laceration on his head had been ripped open again by the pressure the helmet had applied to the wound. Carefully, the kid positioned himself beyond his head and put both of his little hands on each side of Dins temples. The Kid focused really hard, because he knew, it would be a great effort for him to heal those wounds and the concussion. </p><p> </p><p>After a few exhausting minutes, his work was done. Panting, the kid almost doubled over Dins head. He felt sleepy and rested his little fuzzy head on the mandalorians hair. Suddenly, he heard him groaning and quickly used his last remaining force powers to get the helmet back on Dins head. Now, the Kids eyes just shut and he snuggled himself in the crook of Dins neck. </p><p> </p><p>Din opened his eyes and felt really weird. He knew he had passed out but he was puzzled that his headache was pretty much gone. "What happened? “ he asked and tried to push himself up. But soon he noticed the small weight on his chest. Din quickly grabbed him before he rolled off him." What are you doing here? Did you….. " he put his hand on the back of his neck and felt the gash was healed, completely this time. </p><p> </p><p>The kid woke up and looked at Din with half closed eyes. A mild coo told him that he was alright. Din sighed deeply. "You know, you shouldn't have done that. But.. thanks, for your help." he said and gave the little fuzzy head a little pat. Slowly Din got up and put the kid back into his pram. "I'll be right back." he said and went to the bathroom again. He sighed again and removed his helmet, realizing he had literally slept in a pool of his own blood. </p><p> </p><p>So he had to rinse his head again to get rid of the sticky red liquid. When he was finished, Din grabbed the towel to rub his hair dry. Now with his damp hair sticking out in every direction, he grabbed his helmet to put it back on, or shouldn't he? Din thought for a moment, the Armorers words circling in his mind. "You're a clan of two…. You are as it's father.. This could be a way." Din thought and lowered his helmet again. He knew he would be allowed to show his face to his direct family members, but since he didn't have a family anymore and the kid was his adopted son now, he basically had his own clan now. </p><p> </p><p>So he left the bathroom without the mask on his face. It felt so new to him, but he felt it was the right way. The kid was lying on the pillow with the now dried blood and blinked at the light which shone from the bathroom. He watched Din walking towards him, carefully lifting him from the pillow. "You won't sleep on that, do you?" he asked softly. After a quick search, he found another, bigger one. </p><p> </p><p>He laid down again, placing the almost sleeping kid beside him on the pillow. The kid turned toward his face with a big smile. "Thanks for taking care of me, kid" Din whispered and smiled back at his foundling...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. German Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally decided to translate this into German. Some parts are a little extended and rewritten. </p><p>Ich hab mich endlich dazu durchgerungen diese Geschichte auf Deutsch zu veröffenlichen, manche stellen habe ich etwas überarbeitet und weichen vom Original ab.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie flohen von Nevarro so schnell sie nur konnten und ließen damit viele offene Fragen und auch Ängste vorerst zurück. Nachdem die beiden endlich den Sprung in den Hyperraum gemacht hatten, bemerkte Din wie allmählich die Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Er atmete ein paar mal tief durch und lehnte sich an seinem Sitz zurück. </p><p> </p><p>Aber nachdem das Adrenalin nach und nach ebenfalls verebbte, überkam ihn auch die Erschöpfung und die Auswirkungen seiner Verletzungen. Obwohl IG-11 seinen Schädelbruch und die Blutungen an seinem Kopf gestoppt hatte, ging der Mandalorianer stark davon aus, dass er definitiv noch mehr abbekommen hatte, als er zunächst annahm. </p><p>Der Droide hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich baldmöglichst hinlegen sollte um seine Gehirnerschütterung auszukurieren und das Ganze wenn möglich für ein paar Tage. Din schnaubte kurz, denn IG-11 hatte keine Ahnung, dass es in seinem Leben nicht wirklich Zeit dafür gab sich auszuruhen. Aber als der Kopfgeldjäger versuchte sich zu strecken, musste er sich eingestehen, dass der Droide vielleicht doch Recht hatte. Sein Rücken fühlte sich furchtbar an und schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung und bei jedem Atemzug. Er wusste, dass er nach der Explosion kurzzeitig bewusstlos war, konnte sich aber noch genau an den Schmerz erinnern als er mit dem Rücken auf dem staubigen Boden aufschlug. </p><p> </p><p>Zusätzlich spürte er ein unangenehmes Stechen in der Seite, pochende Kopfschmerzen und etwas Übelkeit. </p><p> </p><p>“Wahrscheinlich nur eine simple Gehirnerschütterung, nichts weiter…” dachte er und versuchte sich ganz ruhig zu verhalten um den Kleinen keine Angst zu machen. </p><p> </p><p>“So, wo sollen wir hin, Kleiner?” fragte Din und drehte sich behutsam um und beobachtete, wie das Kind mit dem Anhänger seiner neuen Kette spielte, die er ihm geschenkt hatte. </p><p> </p><p>“Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt.” sagte Mando, müde aber dennoch mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen. Als er sich wieder zu seinem Steuerknüppel umdrehte, entwich ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Die Ohren des Kindes schossen in die Höhe und er bemerkte sofort, dass es seinem Beschützer nicht sonderlich gut ging. Mit einem leisen Gurren guckte er Din traurig an. </p><p> </p><p>“Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zurück zu Kuuil’s Haus fliegen? Dort wären wir vielleicht ein paar Tage sicher.” murmelte Mando, doch der Gedanke an seinen gefallenen Freund versetzte ihm einen Stich in den Magen. Der tapfere Ugnaught hatte sein Leben gelassen um das Kind zu beschützen und obwohl sie sich nur seit kurzer Zeit kannten, trauerte Din um seinen treuen Freund. </p><p> </p><p>“Ruhe in Frieden, mein Freund….” flüsterte der Mandalorianer und legte seine Hand über sein Herz. Ein paar Stunden später kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an, die Sonne ging bereits unter und die karge Felslandschaft war in ein rötliches Licht getaucht.</p><p> </p><p>Alles sah genauso aus, wie sie es zurückgelassen hatten, außer, dass hier nun bald niemand mehr leben würde. Din war überrascht, dass die Jawas nicht bereits damit begonnen hatten, Haus und Hof zu plündern. Also nahm er an, dass der Ugnaught ein paar wirkungsvolle Sicherheitssysteme errichtet hatte, die ihnen nun zugute kommen würden. </p><p> </p><p>Mando und das Kind verließen das Schiff mit einigen Vorräten und, ganz wichtig, einigen Medipacks damit Din endlich seine restlichen Wunden richtig versorgen konnte. Der kleine war ganz begeistert davon wieder hier zu sein und rannte so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen zur Eingangstür. </p><p> </p><p>“Langsam Kleiner, wir wissen nicht, ob wir überhaupt hinein können.” rief Mando ihm nach aber sobald das Kind vor der Tür stand, öffnete sie sich automatisch. Din war etwas misstrauisch aber er nahm an, dass Kuuil ihre Rückkehr womöglich geplant hatte. Der Mandalorianer betrat das Haus und legte seine Sachen erstmal auf einem Tisch ab. Aber als er sich bückte, um das Kind hochzunehmen, bemerkte er eine kleine Papier Notiz, die anscheinend vom Tisch gefallen war. Din nahm sie und las:</p><p> </p><p>“Mein lieber Freund, es steht euch frei jederzeit hierher zurückzukehren, sollte ich da draußen mein Ende finden. Ich hoffe mein Haus wir euch ein sicherer Unterschlupf sein. Viel Glück, ich habe gesprochen. K.” </p><p> </p><p>Mando spürte, wie sein Herz kurz aussetzte während er das las. Nun bemerkte er schmerzlichst, dass er vielleicht bessere Freunde hatte als er wusste. </p><p> </p><p>“Sieht so aus, als würde Kuuil uns noch einmal helfen.” sagte Din zu dem Kleinen und der Zwerg bemerkte sofort den traurigen Ton in seiner Stimme. Mit einem leisen Gurren legte er seine kleine dreifingrige Hand auf den Arm des Mandalorianers. Er lächelte über diese kleine tröstende Geste und setzte das Kind auf einen Stuhl. </p><p> </p><p>“Ich glaube es Zeit für dein Abendessen.” sagte er und suchte in seiner Tasche nach etwas Essbarem. Nachdem er fündig wurde, ging Din zum Schrank und holte einen Teller, wo er das Essen für das Kind zubereitete auch wenn es nur etwas Brot und Trockenfleisch war. Doch als er dem Kleinen den vollen Teller hinstellte, begann dieser seine Mahlzeit in Rekordzeit zu verschlingen. </p><p> </p><p>Doch als er merkte, dass sein Ziehvater sich müde auf dem Tisch abstützen musste, streckte er seinen kurzen Arm aus um ihm etwas von seinem Essen zu reichen. Din lächelte schwach. </p><p> </p><p>“Das ist ja echt nett von dir aber das ist dein Essen. Ich hab keinen Hunger…” sagte er und versuchte das Kind davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm soweit wieder gut ging, was natürlich nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Eigentlich kämpfte er gegen die immer wiederkehrende Übelkeit ausgelöst durch seine Gehirnerschütterung. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber und hielt seinen behelmten Kopf, der vor Schmerz pochte. </p><p> </p><p>Nachdem das Kind aufgegessen hatte, setzte Din ihn zurück in seine schwebende Wiege und wartete, bis er eingeschlafen war. Nun hatte er endlich Zeit um sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Er nahm sein Medipack und verschwand damit im Waschraum. Es war sehr klein aber es hatte einen Badebottich, der sogar groß genug für den Mandalorianer war und er spielte mit dem Gedanken nachher vielleicht noch ein kleines Bad zu nehmen. Aber zuerst musste er sich nun um ernstere Dinge kümmern. Zuerst nahm er den Helm ab und schaute in den kleine Spiegel an der Wand. Er betrachtete die tiefen Schnitte in seinem Gesicht und als er sich zur Seite drehte, sein zerzaustes, mit Blut verklebtes Haar. </p><p> </p><p>Din seufze und fing an seine Rüstung abzulegen, danach seine Unterkleider bis er nur noch ein Unterwäsche da stand. Nun sah er, wie schlimm er tatsächlich verletzt war. Das Blut von seinen Platzwunden und Schnitten an seinem Kopf und Nacken, bedeckte seine rechte Schulter und war sogar bis über seine Brust gelaufen. Er hatte überall blaue Flecken, entweder von dem Aufprall oder der Druckwelle der Explosion. Als Din sich umdrehte sah er, dass sein Rücken noch schlimmer aussah. Dort waren blutige Schürfwunden an seinen Schulterblättern und am unteren Rücken und als er seine Seiten berührte zuckte er vom Schmerz seiner geprellten oder sogar gebrochenen Rippen. </p><p> </p><p>Mando holte tief Luft und stützte sich an dem Waschbecken ab. Er wusste, dass es ein paar Tage brauchte, bis die Wunden einigermaßen verheilt waren und ihm wurde auch schmerzlich bewusst, dass er momentan sicher nicht in der Lage war, irgendwelche Kämpfe zu bestreiten. Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, er musste sich nun ausruhen oder er riskierte, dass er den Kleinen vielleicht nicht beschützen konnte, wenn es darauf ankam. </p><p> </p><p>Mit einem leisen Knurren ließ er Wasser in das Becken ein und schnappte sich ein kleines Handtuch. Vorsichtig fing er an seine Wunden zu säubern, beginnend mit denen, die am wenigsten schmerzten. Behutsam schrubbte er das Blut von seinem Hals und Brust und sah zu, wie das Wasser immer mehr rot wurde. Die Platzwunden an seinem Nacken und Kopf wütenden wenn er auch nur dessen Nähe kam, also beugte er sich vor und spülte sich vorsichtig mit kaltem Wasser aus. </p><p> </p><p>Nachdem er fertig war, stützte er sich zunächst am Becken ab und atmete tief durch. Plötzlich hörte er ein besorgtes Gurren und Gebabbel von draußen.</p><p> </p><p>“Alles ok, Kleiner. Ich bin hier. Geh wieder schlafen!” rief Din durch die geschlossenen Tür und hörte, das leise Tapsen der kleinen Füßchen. Er wartete ein paar Minuten um sicherzugehen, dass nun auch wirklich wieder Ruhe herrschte und entledigte sich dem Rest des Blutes, dass ein seinem Körper klebte. </p><p> </p><p>Ausgelaugt fischte er drei große mit Bacta getränkte Wundauflagen aus seinem Beutel und bedeckte damit die schlimmsten Verletzungen. Eigentlich hatte er noch mehr gebraucht, aber dies waren die Einzigen, die er noch übrig hatte und auch in Kuuils Waschraum wurde er nicht fündig.</p><p> </p><p>“Ich muss dringend neue besorgen….” murmelte er, wobei er vorrangig daran dachte, dass das Kind eventuell auch mal welche brauchen würde. </p><p> </p><p>Doch nun wandte er sich angenehmeren Dingen zu und ließ heißes Wasser in den Badebottich ein. Schon bald war der Waschraum ganz neblig vom Dampf und Din schlüpfte vorsichtig ins heiße Wasser. Zunächst brannte es etwas auf seiner Haut, doch als er sich am Rand anlehnte merkte, wie seine müden Muskeln sich entspannten. </p><p> </p><p>Der Mandalorianer döste tatsächlich etwas ein aber wurde abrupt aus seinem Schlaf gerissen als er etwas an der Tür kratzen hörte. Schnell stieg er aus der Wanne, wickelte ein Handtuch um seine Hüften, setzte den Helm auf und schnappte sich seinen Blaster. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und sah sich um. Aber seine Anspannung lockerte sich sofort als er das Kind vor ihm stehen sah. Er seufzte. </p><p> </p><p>“Du sollst doch schlafen. Es ist spät, Kleiner.” sagte Din in einem ernsteren Ton. Der kleine senkte seine Ohren und Mando musste mit ansehen, wie sich die großen, dunklen Augen mit ein paar Tränchen füllten. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, dann komm rein.” schnaubte der Mandalorianer und ging zurück in den Waschraum. Din schlüpfte direkt wieder in das heiße Wasser, doch nun war es nicht mehr so entspannend, da er nun ständig damit beschäftigt war das beschlagene Visier seines Helmes sauber zu wischen. Das Kind stellte sich nun aber an den Rand und streckte seine kurzen Arme nach oben.</p><p> </p><p>“Was ist? Willst du auch rein?” fragte Din und  hob ihn hoch. Er nahm dem Kleinen die braune Robe ab und setzte ihn zu sich ins Wasser. Nun grinste das Kind über beide Ohren und fing an mit dem Wasser herum zu spritzen. Doch dann bemerkte Mando, dass ein Arm mit blauen Flecken übersät war, dort wo ihm der Scout Trooper mehrmals eine verpasst hatte. </p><p> </p><p>“Sieht so aus, als hätten wir beide bei dem Kampf was abbekommen.” sagte der Mandalorianer sanft und zupfte eines der Bacta Pflaster von seiner Schulter und verarztete den Arm des Kleinen. </p><p> </p><p>“So damit sollte es bald verheilt sein.” murmelte Mando, doch der Knips war zu sehr damit beschäftigt im Wasser zu spielen. </p><p>“Ich dachte mir schon, dass dir das gefällte, kleine Wompratte.” kicherte Din und spritze etwas Wasser zurück, doch das Kind begann heftig herum zu plantschen und Mando hob die Arme um sich zu ergeben. </p><p> </p><p>“Ganz ruhig, du hast gewonnen. Ich geb auf.” sagte er und lehnte sich wieder am Beckenrand an. Der Kleine spielte noch etwas im Wasser, bis sein Blick auf Din fiel, der, erneut eingedöst, ganz still da lag. Als er die vielen Wunden und Schrammen an seinem Oberkörper sah, senkte das Kind traurig die Ohren. Er näherte sich langsam und kletterte vorsichtig auf Din’s Bauch und streckte seinen Arm aus, bis er die Wunde an seiner Schulter erreichte. </p><p> </p><p>Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, bis die Verletzung auf wundersame Weise verschwunden war. Erschöpft sank er auf Din’s Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn, doch plötzlich erwachte dieser aus seinem kurzen Nickerchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, lass uns rausgehen. Bevor wir beide hier noch einschlafen.” sagte der Mandalorianer und blickte zu seinem kleinen Schützling, der, immer noch an ihn gekuschelt, kurz nickte. Sie stiegen aus dem Wasser und Din schaffte es mehr oder weniger sich selbst und den Kleinen abzutrocknen ohne ihn abzulegen. Nachdem beide für die Nach umgezogen waren, erwachte das Kind plötzlich aus seinem Schlummer, als Din ihn zurück in seine Wiege legte. Er ließ sie neben ein kleines Sofa schweben auf dem er schlafen wollte. In einem Schrank fand er eine dünne Decke und ein altes Kissen. </p><p> </p><p>Nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte, merkte er schnell, dass sein Helm scherzhaft gegen seine Wunden drückte. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, einfach die Wiege des Kindes zu verschließen um ohne schlafen zu können, doch nachdem er sah, wie der Kleine sanft mit seinen Ohren zuckte, verwarf er diese Idee wieder, da er ihn nicht einsperren wollte. </p><p> </p><p>“Ich muss eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden….” dachte er kurz und sank zurück auf sein Kissen auch wenn es wehtat. Plötzlich sah er, wie ihn ein paar große, dunkle Augen beobachteten. </p><p> </p><p>“Gute Nacht, Kleiner. Wir brauchen beide unseren Schlaf, also leg dich wieder hin und mach die Augen zu, okay?” sagte der Mandalorianer und drehte seinen Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite. Doch das Kind schien zu spüren, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Als Din endlich eingeschlafen war, kletterte der Kleine aus seiner Wiege und beobachtete seinen Beschützer. Seitdem er die ganzen Wunden an seinem Körper gesehen hatte, machte er sich Sorgen und wollte ihm helfen. Er kletterte auf die Couch, doch in dem Moment drehte sich Mando auf die Seite und das Kind sah, das auf dem Kissen ein großer Blutfleck war. Auch an der Rückseite des silbernen Helmes klebte Blut. Anscheinend war die Wunde an seinem Nacken durch den Helm wieder aufgerissen. </p><p> </p><p>Vorsichtig versuchte der Kleine seine Hand unter die Unterseite des Helms zu schieben, doch Din drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Das Kind seufzte und versuchte nun ihn aufzuwecken, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Er krabbelte auf Mando’s Brust und drückte sein Gesicht gegen das Visier um etwas zu sehen, doch der Mandalorianer blieb regungslos. Erneut versuchte er an die Wunde zu gelangen, doch plötzlich schreckte Din aus dem Schlaf, sodass das Kind rückwärts von der Couch fiel. </p><p> </p><p>Im letzten Moment gelang es Mando ihn noch aufzufangen bevor er auf dem Boden landete. Doch plötzlich stöhnte Din als er den pochenden Schmerz bemerkte. Schnell zog er das Kind hoch und lehnte sich zurück an das Kissen, denn ihm war auf einmal ganz schwindelig. Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus und er fasste sich an die Hinterseite seines Helmes. Als er seine zittrigen Finger betrachtete, bemerkte er, dass sie voller klebrigem Blut waren. </p><p> </p><p>“Mir gehts wohl doch nicht so gut, Kleiner…” murmelte Din ehrlich als sein Blick in das besorgte Gesicht seines Schützlings fiel. </p><p> </p><p>Das Kind gurrte traurig und tätschelte seinen Arm, doch Mando versuchte sich plötzlich aufzurichten. Doch das erwies sich allerdings als großer Fehler, denn ihm wurde ganz schnell schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte, dass er noch mitbekam war das besorgte Gebabbel des Kleinen. </p><p> </p><p>Die Augen des Kindes weiteten sich als sein Ersatzvater plötzlich auf er Couch zusammen sackte. Verzweifelt klopfte er mit seinen kleinen Händchen gegen das Visier des Helms, doch er rührte sich nicht. Er wusste, dass er ihm nur mit seinen Kräften helfen konnte aber er musste zuerst den Helm loswerden. </p><p> </p><p>Das Kind schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich und ganz langsam rutschte der schwere Beskarhelm immer weiter nach oben, bis er ihn langsam auf dem Boden absetzte. Din’s Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt, doch auch so konnte der Kleine sehen, wie das Blut seine dunklen Haare verklebte. Schnell kniete sich das kleine grüne Wesen neben ihn und legte die Hand auf die Wunde auf Mando’s Hinterkopf. Angestrengt bediente er sich abermals seiner Kräfte und heilte nicht nur diese Wunde, sondern auch seine Gehirnerschütterung. </p><p> </p><p>Schwer atmend schmiegte das Kind seinen Kopf an Din’s zerzauste Haare und brauchte erstmal ein paar Minuten um sich von der Anstrengung zu erholen. Doch plötzlich stöhnte Din und kniff die Augen zusammen. Blitzschnell reagierte der Kleine und nutzte ein letztes Mal seine Kräfte um ihm den Helm wieder aufzusetzen. In seinem Delirium merkte der Mandalorianer davon nichts. </p><p> </p><p>Als er schließlich seine Augen öffnete fühlte er sich zunächst sehr seltsam neblig im Kopf. Er wusste, dass er ohnmächtig geworden war und dennoch war er nun sehr verwundert, dass der Kopfschmerz, Schwindel und die Übelkeit plötzlich verschwunden waren. </p><p> </p><p>“Was ist passiert?” murmelte er und merkte, dass ein kleines grünes Wesen neben ihm auf dem Kissen lag und ihn beobachtete. </p><p> </p><p>“Was machst du hier? Hast du etwa…?” fragte er und fasste sich an den Hinterkopf, wo einst eine stark blutende Platzwunde war. Der Kleine lächelte sanft und sank dann erschöpft auf das Kissen zurück. Din seufzte. </p><p> </p><p>“Du weißt, dass du das nicht hättest tun sollen. Wir wissen nicht, wie sehr es dich belastet diese Kräfte einzusetzen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir selbst damit schadest nur um mir zu helfen.” sagte er und strich dem Kind sanft über den Kopf. Danach stand er langsam auf, er fühlte sich zwar noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen aber der Schwindel war weg. Als er zurück blickte sah er auf das Kissen und sah den großen Blutfleck auf dem er geschlafen hatte. </p><p> </p><p>Er ging zurück in den Waschraum und setzte den Helm ab um sich das Blut aus den Haaren zu waschen. Din war ganz fasziniert, dass seine Wunde komplett verschwunden war und hielt einen Moment inne. Plötzlich kamen ihm die Worte der Waffenschmiedin wieder ins Gedächtnis.</p><p> </p><p>“Du bist so etwas wie sein Vater…. Ihr seid ein Clan von zweien…..”</p><p> </p><p>Clan….. das bedeutete Familie, dachte Din und sah zu seinem Helm. “Vielleicht ist das der Weg…” fragte er sich und anstatt zu seinem Helm zu greifen, nahm er sich ein Handtuch und rubbelte seine Haare trocken. Bevor er zurückkehrte atmete er noch einmal tief durch, doch seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Findelkind aufwuchs ohne das Gesicht seines Vaters zu kennen. </p><p> </p><p>Schließlich kehrte er zu dem Kleinen zurück, der ihn erstmal überrascht anstarrte. Mando nahm ihn und setzte ihn auf seinen Schoß.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey….. ich bin Din.” sagte er und der Kleine krabbelte plötzlich an ihm hoch und legte seine kurzen Arme um seinen Hals um ihn zu umarmen. </p><p> </p><p>Din lächelte sanft.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, aber das bleibt unter uns okay?” sagte er und gähnte. </p><p> </p><p>Nachdem er ein anderes Kissen gefunden hatte das nicht mit Blut befleckt war, legten sich beide wieder hin. Das Kind lag neben ihm auf dem Kissen und sah ihn an. </p><p> </p><p>“Danke, dass du auf mich aufgepasst hast.” sagte Mando und schloss zufrieden die Augen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>